Behind Blue Eyes
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Es un reflejo de la vida de Naruto, raya en lo melancolico, la pregunta del millon, porque Sakura no le toma en cuenta, aun cuando le ha traido a Sasuke de vuelta? pesimo summary, pero creo que vale la pena leerlo


**Behind Blue Eyes**

Una vez más se encontraba corriendo, con desesperación, en un intento vago de deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que odiaba, y que sin embargo sabía que era imposible evitar. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde su salida de la Academia, algunas cosas jamás cambiarían, o quizás si lo harían… pero solo para empeorar su miserable existencia. Finalmente detuvo su loca carrera al ver que había llegado a la privacidad de su querido "hogar".

Al haber cerrado la puerta tras de si, finalmente se sentía con el valor de poder descargar aquella marea de emociones que le atormentaban por dentro. Todo había sido una mentira, y el, como el estúpido que se consideraba, cayo en ese mundo de ilusión, ningún genjutsu podría afectarle tanto como su vida misma.

Después de tres horas y media de gritar, maldecir, resignarse… y aceptar su cruda realidad, finalmente se tranquilizo. Y bien sabía que esto aun no había terminado. Estaba condenado a estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo mas, algo que no se creía capaz de resistir. Observa la foto mas apreciada por el, tomándola y sonriendo con algo de nostalgia. Ellos podrían considerarse sus amigos… pero se preguntaba si al menos sinceramente tenían la intención de serlo… o simplemente se encontraban a su lado por aquella imposición de los equipos.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's __like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

Cada día, siempre era lo mismo. Oculto bajo esa mascara que lo único que demuestra es esa falsa felicidad, a pesar de que se muere por dentro… la sonrisa con la cual saluda a todo el mundo… aun cuando el deseo de llorar es inevitable al ver algunos ojos aun viéndolo con temor u odio… aquel optimismo que sale a relucir hasta en la peor de las situaciones… y que sin embargo ya no sabe si creer en ello… eso es lo que siempre cruza la mente del chico Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquel que hace todo lo posible y lo que no, por ser reconocido y respetado en la aldea de Konoha. Aquel chico que a pesar de las circunstancias no ha dejado de ser odiado por algunos, vive en un mundo de mentiras, tanto de la gente que le rodea, como las que se crea el mismo, todo con tal de encajar a la perfección.

En esta ocasión, nuestro hiperactivo rubio se encontraba corriendo en dirección al puente donde solía reunirse con su sensei y equipo. La amargura que había sufrido la noche anterior, quedo en el olvido, o al menos eso es lo que hubiera deseado. Mucho a su pesar, la mayoría de sus molestias regresaron al verlos… la sonrisa que traía hasta ese momento se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

-"Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme…"- murmuro inconscientemente.

El pelinegro no tardo en percatarse de su presencia y con el más leve movimiento de su cabeza, dio su reconocimiento y saludo. Para Naruto no era nada nuevo, después de todo, ambos se entendían a su manera. Se acerco cauteloso, no queriendo cruzar la mirada con la kunoichi… de hacerlo, perdería la poca conciencia y cordura que le quedaba, por lo que se aproximo mas a Sasuke, anhelando por primera vez aquella actitud suya… tan frívola… donde solo el y su orgullo permanecían, pero que no permitía que nada le hiciera daño en el corazón… una armadura casi perfecta.

Por su parte, Sakura le miraba de reojo, pero con sumo interés. Normalmente el chico da un grito que levanta incluso a los muertos, solo por verla y saludarla con una alegría desaforada. Seguramente se encontraría enfermo, termino deduciendo sin mucho interés, pero no se sentía del todo tranquila con su hallazgo. Era curioso que se diera cuenta en esos momentos, pero desde el regreso del joven Uchiha, Naruto y el habían creado una relación aun mas unida, siendo este comprobado al verlos hablar. O un dato aun más curioso, también fue cuando regresaron a la aldea, que el joven rubio la había dejado de lado.

-"Ohayou"-

-"Kakashi-sensei… ¡llega tarde de nuevo!"- Grita la pelirrosa olvidando lo anterior.

-"Tuve que ir a comprar comida para perro en el pueblo siguiente. La fila era enorme"- dijo con despreocupación.

-"¡Mientes!"-

El peligris la miro detenidamente, para después posar su único ojo visible en los muchachos. Era interesante ver que su joven subordinado estuviera de "buen humor" por así decirlo, y sobre todo hablando con el joven rubio. Un cambio interesante de eventos.

-"¿Cuál es la misión en esta ocasión?"- pide Sasuke con impaciencia. Odiaba que le vieran fijamente.

-"¿Eh¿Es que no se los había dicho?"-

-"Obviamente no, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí"- exclama Sakura irritada.

-"Hokage-sama cancelo la misión, de hecho nos dio tres días libres¡que los disfruten!"- y acto seguido desapareció.

Los tres solo se quedaron anonadados por la noticia. Los había hecho presentarse a primera hora y sin falta alguna, los hizo esperar tres horas más, y con tres minutos de su existencia les había dicho que tenían el día libre. No sabían como reaccionar. Aunque ambos chicos se recuperaron pronto, y cada quien tomo su camino. Dejando a una perpleja Sakura sola. Pero obviamente no tardo en ir tras Sasuke.

-"Sasuke-kun"- llamo con gran alegría.

El chico se encoge sin que ella se diera cuenta. Como odiaba que fuera tras el en la manera que lo hacia. Se giro momentáneamente, sus negros ojos pidiendo auxilio a su camarada, pero al cruzarse con aquellos zafiros, cambiaron drásticamente con una mirada reprobatoria e inclusive, podría decirse que hasta con preocupación. Pero el rubio, dándose cuenta, solo interpreto el clásico "dobe". La joven finalmente llega a su lado, colgándose de su brazo, una sonrisa adornando su rostro aun cuando su sueño imposible tenía el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal. Ambos se perdieron por el mismo camino que habían llegado, sin despedirse del último integrante del equipo.

Naruto la vio alejarse, sonriendo con amargura. Era obvio que eso ocurriera, después de todo, las palabras que había dicho, debían tener una razón de ser. No teniendo muchos ánimos, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento que ellos solían usar.

_[Chorus:  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love __is vengeance  
That's never free_

Se tiro en la hierba, satisfecho con su mejora del día. Al convertirse en un ninja, aprendió que las emociones que uno intenta esconder se pueden liberar y el decidió que la manera para su caso, era el entrenamiento. Podría expulsar toda su frustración y coraje de una manera positiva. Se dedico a contemplar el firmamento, el atardecer se estaba aproximando, algo que el tenia la costumbre de contemplar, esperando que con el termino del día, se fueran de la misma manera todas sus preocupaciones.

**-"Vamos, chico. No me digas que te sigues torturando con eso"-**

_-"No empieces a molestar, carajo. Ya tengo muchos problemas así que no te necesito, demonio malnacido"-_

_**-"**_**Vaya… tal parece que tu humor cada día empeora. ¿Así es como agradeces que YO te piense brindar mi ayuda?"-**

_-"Ayuda… como si la necesitara y sobre todo viniendo de ti. Ya habíamos dejado en claro que no te meterías en mi vida¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?"-_

**-"Tu vida me tiene sin interés alguno… pero no puedo evitar observar todo desde aquí"- dijo finalmente –"Escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. He llegado a respetarte, chico. Y ahora que nos hemos unido, quiero descifrar porque no guardas rencor contra la aldea que te maltrato, y sobre todo, contra esa chica, Haruno"-**

_-"Hoy estas muy platicador, eso es raro. Y repito, eso no te incumbe. Después de todo, yo fui el estúpido que se dio ilusiones… sigo sin aprender que nadie me querrá, por lo que represento"-_

**-"Me doy el crédito"- sonrió con ironía –"Ni tu ni yo pedimos estar en esta situación"-**

_-"Lo se… será mejor que me vaya acostumbrando. Solo nací, solo moriré. Pero algo que se, es que jamás la olvidare"-_

**-"¡Que tierno! ****Te ha salido lo poético, me dan ganas de vomitar"- murmura entre divertido y molesto –"Mi estúpido contenedor finalmente lo esta entendiendo. Así es chico, estas condenado a sufrir el resto de tu miserable existencia. Y te aseguro que será mas llevadera si tan solo me permites liberarte de tu sufrimiento"-**

_-"De ninguna manera, Kyuubi. Yo soy el preso de dos carceleros, de los cuales solo existe una manera eficiente de liberarme de ambos, a la vez de que es imposible por igual"-_

**-"Tienes toda la razón… eso jamás lo permitiría"-**

Dando por terminada su conversación, abre los ojos, percatándose de lo tarde que era. Al hablar con Kyuubi, el tiempo pasaba inusualmente rápido, aun cuando el sintiera que fueran tan solo segundos. Pero eso dependía de la situación en la que se hallara; en una batalla, sus usuales discusiones eran a la inversa. En menos de un segundo ya se habían gritado hasta lo que no, el demonio quejándose sobre tener que pagar su alquiler, y resignado a su triste destino.

Caminaba a paso lento, recordando su primer pensamiento al ver las constelaciones, traía consigo una sonrisa apagada. Que mas daba que no fuera a dormir por una noche o nunca más a su apartamento, el resultado seria el mismo. La soledad siempre será quien le recibiría.

Esta noche no era diferente, y después de encender las luces, se dispuso a preparar su amado ramen. Tenía la seguridad de que su alimento predilecto jamás le defraudaría. Muy bien, eso era patético, pero tristemente quizás esa fuera su verdad.

**-"A veces me pregunto como es posible que el Yondaime me encerrara en el cuerpo de semejante imbécil"-**

Hizo caso omiso al comentario que había escuchado, y prosiguió con su labor de preparar su cena. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dirigió al sofá, dispuesto a ver un poco de televisión. Una hora después se fue a acostar, pensando en aquello que le torturaba desde hacia dos días. Seguía intranquilo, su mente le indicaba que no había nada más que hacer, que era el momento de resignarse, mas su corazón le decía todo lo contrario, y que para salir de dudas, tendría que hacerle frente, no podía quedarse así por el resto de su vida.

-"Pero podría intentarlo…"-

Esa fue su última frase antes de caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
L__ike i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

-"¡Sasuke-kun!!!"-

El grito de todos los días al ver al joven pelinegro salir de su casa, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Aquel ya conocido grupo de admiradoras iban siguiéndole, pisaban en el mismo lugar que el joven, no perdiéndolo ni un segundo de su vista. Eran patéticas, según el. Podía ver claramente que lo suyo no era amor, tal como profesaban, mas bien era una absurda obsesión.

_-"De haber sabido, ni hubiera regresado"- _piensa sarcástico.

Justo cuando iba pasando por una floristería, dos chicas más se unen a su ridícula caravana. Solo que ellas, al tener aun mas confianza con el, caminaban a ambos lados del Uchiha, mientras se mandaban miradas de odio, como si fueran amenazas silenciosas.

El solo suspira resignado. Continua caminando, como si no tuviera un rumbo fijo, mas sabia que si se dirigía hacia ahí, las probabilidades de deshacerse de ese montón de mujeres, seria bastante alta. Y mientras ellas no se dieran cuenta, mas efectivo seria su plan.

-"¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-kun?"-

Se niega a responder, solo continua avanzando, rogando que aun no se hubiera ido al campo de entrenamiento. Al fin llega a su destino y sube con cierta desesperación los escalones, ansioso por llegar… y rogándole internamente a Kami que todas esas chicas se fueran de una maldita vez.

-"¿Sasuke-teme?"-

-"Así que aquí estas, dobe"-

-"Eeeto… siempre estoy aquí... esta es mi casa, datte bayo"- afirma un poco confundido.

-"Supongo que ya te ibas a entrenar"-

-"Hai… primero iría por un poco de ramen¿y tu que haces aquí?"-

-"Pensé… en que podríamos irnos juntos a entrenar, dobe. No has mejorado nada y quizás necesite mostrarte como es que debes pelear"- dijo a sabiendas de la siguiente reacción.

-"¡Ni lo sueñes!! Yo soy mas fuerte que tu y te lo voy a demostrar, datte bayo"-

-"Entonces que estas esperando… usurantokachi"-

No se necesito más. El rubio olvido todo lo relacionado con su desayuno y persiguió a Sasuke, saltando por cada tejado disponible hasta darle alcance y poder rebasarle. No había manera alguna en que dejara que ese pelmazo se burlara de el o su entrenamiento.

Las chicas, que no habían hecho mas que ver la interesante escena, suspiraron tristes y cada una volvió a su respectiva tarea, pero aun suspirando por el chico mas guapo de toda la aldea (eso quisieran… yo no se que le ven a semejante sujeto… si por mi fuera, lo sacaba pero hecho trocitos!!!) a excepción de las ultimas dos kunoichis… quienes sin vacilar, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

-"Sasuke-teme, eso es bajo, hasta para ti"- se reía con ganas.

-"Si estuvieras en mi posición, no pensarías lo mismo"-

-"Quizás si… quizás no… no me compares contigo, baka"-

-"Naruto"- su voz sonaba a amenaza.

-"Esta bien lo siento, datte bayo. Me alegro de serle útil a alguien"-

Uchiha prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Después de todo, lo suyo no son las emociones y frases de aliento. Se sorprende al ver como su amigo rubio se levanta, algo andaba mal con el, desde su regreso hace dos semanas. Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, ya se había ido, dejándole completamente solo.

-"¡Al fin te encontramos, Sasuke-kun!"-

El grito de la rubia le trae de nuevo a la realidad, y sin darse cuenta, ya la tenía colgada de su cuello.

-"¡Maldita Ino-cerda¡deja a Sasuke-kun en paz!"-

Y la ya vieja pelea entre ambas da comienzo. La hermosa joven, de mala gana, se aleja de ellos, aun viendo con odio a la pelirrosa. Se hacia tarde, y debía ayudar en la floristería de sus padres. Lanza una última mirada, amenazándola por si intentaba hacer algo prohibido con su amado pelinegro (traducción: acercarse más de la cuenta a el, tomarlo de la mano, cosas insignificantes).

-"Lamento tener que dejarte con esta frontuda, pero te prometo que te compensare esto"- le guiña el ojo.

-"¿Por qué no mejor te pierdes de una buena vez?"- grita la ojiverde **–"Sales sobrando, maldita desgraciada ¡lárgate!!"-**

Ignora a su amiga y desaparece entre los árboles. Ambos la ven desaparecer y aquellas esmeraldas se dirigen con cautela hacia el joven a su lado.

**-"Este es nuestro momento, no lo desperdicies. No hay ninguna cerda, no Naruto… ¡es todo nuestro, Shanaroo!!"-**

-"Sasuke-kun…"-

-"Olvidalo"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Ni siquiera lo preguntes, ya sabes cual es mi respuesta, ya me canse de repetirlo¿es que nunca te cansas de lo mismo?"-

-"Demo… Sasuke-kun… esta vez es diferente… mis sentimientos están claros y solo te pertenecen a ti…"-

-"Y los míos no piensan cambiar"-

-"Gomen… pero yo no… ¡yo no descansare hasta que me correspondas!"-

-"Haz todo lo que quieras, pero yo no cambiare mi mente solo porque tu lo pides. Parece que no te das cuenta de que"-

-"¡Claro que lo se!!"- interpone Sakura –"Se cuanto tiempo tiene Naruto persiguiendome. Se desde cuando le gusto... ¡y también se que de ninguna manera le correspondería! No hay manera alguna de fijarme en el. Después de todo, no será nada más que un compañero de equipo. Hasta eso, odioso y molesto la mayoría del tiempo. Estoy harta con su ilusión de ser Hokage, vamos, eso no es posible, no para alguien como el"-

Sasuke permanece inmóvil, y en silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera el, pensaba algo así del rubio. Sabía que era molesto en ocasiones… pero de la misma manera le reconocía su fortaleza y dedicación a la hora de pelear por sus compañeros, y sobre todo por ella… sintió una repentina ira contra la chica.

Sus pensamientos se vieron disipados al escuchar un movimiento entre los arbustos. Inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva, pero aquel chakra no tarda en desaparecer. Frunció el ceño. Probablemente lo había escuchado todo.

-"Aquí, el único estorbo, eres tu"-

Sin más, el pelinegro desaparece, yendo con rapidez en busca de Naruto.

Lanza un grito ahogado. No había podido tener un momento de paz. Lo sucedido lo frecuentaba, tanto cuando estaba despierto, como dormido. Maldijo suavemente. En ocasiones ese zorro endemoniado tenia la razón. El no estaría tranquilo, al menos hasta que no resolviera su dilema. Viendo que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, decide salir a tomar un poco de aire, y caminar un poco como ejercicio matutino.

Las calles desiertas de Konoha, cada lugar le traía el recuerdo de su flor… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. En vez de despejar su mente, lo único que conseguía era pensar en ella. Definitivamente debía ser alguna clase de estúpido, pues no cualquiera podría cometer su error. Los primeros rayos del sol ya bañaban las colinas que rodeaban la aldea, dándole una natural belleza a los bosques aledaños, justo por donde ahora andaba dando su recorrido.

El sol entrando por su ventana, era su despertador natural. Aun cuando eso implicaba las molestias de sentirlo justo sobre su cara. Se levanta con calma, desperezándose y conteniendo un bostezo. Toma su ropa usual y la deja sobre la cama, para en su lugar tomar una toalla y dirigirse a la ducha. Pasados diez minutos, ya se encontraba en condiciones de salir.

Salir por las mañanas era algo que solía hacer desde que había entrado en la Academia. Siempre solía despejarle de sus dudas y le ayudaba para poder concentrarse mejor. Y no era la excepción, definitivamente no se encontraba tranquila su pobre mente. Pensó que no debía darle mayor importancia, pero ya no podría seguir creyendo esa farsa que había creado. Veía como la gente ya comenzaba a preparar todo para sus negocios, saludándoles. Reanudo su camino después de comprar unas manzanas. Se dirigió al bosque, deseando algo de paz y tranquilidad.

**-"¿Finalmente me vas a hacer caso? Ya me canse de decirte siempre lo mismo"-**

-"Solo déjame en paz. Suficiente tengo con tenerte dentro de mi, datte bayo"-

**-"Yo también te aprecio de la misma manera, chico"- dice sardónicamente –"Vaya recuerdo mas interesante, no pensé que te afectaras por tan poco"-**

-"Eres solo un demonio que lo único que conoce es la destrucción, de ninguna manera podrías entender lo que siento"-

**-"De acuerdo, eso es cierto. Pero ya que no me dejaras eliminar el estorbo, por lo menos que entre en tu maldita cabezota de piedra que es momento de olvidarla para siempre"-**

-"Odio cuando tienes la razón"- sonríe maliciosamente. Pero su rostro se torna sombrío –"Pero aunque no lo creas, cada vez que lo intento es el mismo resultado… la amo demasiado como para olvidarle… y mucho menos para odiarle, datte bayo"-

**-"Mi joven finalmente esta creciendo"- dice con un pésimo tono paternal –"Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te decidieras a conocer lo que es el odio"-**

-"No me compares contigo"-

Kyuubi se queda intrigado. Si algo había aprendido de ese shinobi hiperactivo, es que no importando las circunstancias, no habría manera alguna de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Reconocía esa fortaleza, pero a la vez lo veía como un acto de lo más estúpido. Pero comenzaba a ver cual seria la reacción positiva a el si continuaba dejándole hacer su voluntad.

-"No tienes ni la mas remota idea de cuanto deseo despreciarla. Por eso me distancie de ella en cuanto cumplí mi promesa de traer a Sasuke. Quería dejarle el camino libre, aun cuando eso me doliera a mi más que cualquier herida en las misiones, pero eso no fue suficiente. Se que arriesgue todo por ella y no me gane ni un poco de su afecto. Es cierto, la vi derramar lagrimas por mi, pero aquella preocupación y afecto siempre han sido para mi hermano…"-

**-"¿Por qué diablos me dices todo eso?"- pide, confundido.**

-"Tu eres el único por aquí con quien puedo hablar… y ya me canse de sentirme como el peor imbécil del mundo por perseguir a la misma mujer desde la infancia. Dejándome una herida que ni tu o el tiempo que transcurra la sanara"-

**-"Entonces búscate un nuevo camino. Tu mismo te has puesto esa barrera, de igual manera puedes deshacerte de ella. Levanta esos ánimos, prefiero ver cada idiotez que haces a tener que soportarte todo melancólico y sentimentalista, eres repulsivo"-**

-"Exageras un poco con ello… pero tienes razón… debo dejar de pensar en ella"- murmura –"Pero que te quede claro que no la odiare, simplemente me alejare y perderé todo contacto con ella"-

**-"Por algo se empieza"-**

Desconocido para Naruto, tuvo un espectador desde que comenzara a hablar con Kyuubi. Y desgraciadamente, su zorruno inquilino, prefirió no decirle nada al respecto, la esencia tan débil del chakra que se mantenía supuestamente oculto, solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-"¿Suecede algo, Kyuubi?"-

**-"Nada"- **

Aun se mantenía entre los arbustos, no sabia si debía salir o no. Después de haber escuchado todo eso… ya no sabia que pensar al respecto. Analizo cada palabra, mencionada o no, cada pensamiento propio… se sentía miserable, esa era su repuesta.

_[Chorus:  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love __is vengeance  
That's never free_

Se arma de valor, y sale de su escondite. Se acerca con cautela, ya que si no se había percatado de su presencia, aparecer tan repentinamente podría propiciar una reacción violenta.

-"¿Naruto?"-

El susodicho se levanta como resorte, con un kunai listo en su mano, y se voltea, buscando la fuente del sonido. Su corazón se paraliza al ver a la persona delante de el. Aquellas esmeraldas parecían tan tristes…

_-"Maldito seas, si ella nos escucho, juro que te mato en este mismo momento"-_

_**-"A mi no me culpes por tu torpeza"-**_

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sakura?"-

La chica da un paso atrás, sorprendida. Desde que ella recuerda, jamás le había llamado sin el apelativo "chan". La inseguridad comenzó a dominarla. Había cometido un gran error. El solo le mira, intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción, nada que delatara el sufrimiento por el que se encontraba atravesando. Ella no se da el lujo de verlo directamente, demasiadas emociones mezcladas, reinando la culpabilidad. Pasaban los minutos y ninguno decía nada, el joven rubio comenzó a desesperarse por ello.

-"Si no tienes nada que decir, yo me retiro"-

Pasa a su lado, aun sin poder moverse. Estando ya alejado a unos metros, se voltea, encarándola nuevamente.

-"Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras, jure que te protegería, y así lo haré. Jamás podré obtener mi libertad, permaneceré encadenado debido a mi amor por ti"-

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're s__orry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

Afortunadamente para el, la Godaime le encomendaba cada vez mas misiones. Lo cual le permitía permanecer lejos de la aldea, y de su carcelera. Y a la vez iba subiendo los peldaños faltantes para convertirse en el Rokudaime. Usualmente en sus misiones, la misma duda seguía atormentándolo. Aquella sonrisa había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando solo vestigios de lo que había sido en un pasado. A excepción de los casos cuando se encontraba con todos los demás, esos eran los momentos que el más atesoraba. Incluso llego a formar una verdadera amistad con Sasuke.

Pero al referirse de la pelirrosa, siempre desviaba la mirada, y evitaba volver a escuchar su nombre. Curiosamente, fue Ino quien se percato de ese detalle, y comenzó a preocuparse. Generalmente tan solo oír "Sakura" su felicidad cambiaba radicalmente, rayando en lo terrorífico. Y cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, el joven rubio le miraba con tristeza, cosa que le perturbaba aun más. Pero era obvio que la joven Yamanaka no se daría por vencida.

Las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que se encontraba con su hermano para tener una pelea de entrenamiento. Y desconocido para los demás, la forma perfecta en poder descargar su tensión contra el causante indirecto de todos sus males. Vaya que lo admiraba y estimaba, pero el tenia lo único que en verdad deseaba, además de su sueño de ser Hokage. Voltea por instinto, observando a Sasuke llegar justo a tiempo. Sonríe y se acerca a el, pero su expresión cambia radicalmente al ver aparecer entre los árboles a dos personas.

-"Sasuke-teme…"-

-"No preguntes, esto no fue mi idea"-

Vuelve a dirigir su mirada a sus acompañantes, deseando poder ignorar su presencia.

-"Vamos a entrenar o no, dobe"- afirma el Uchiha.

-"Sasuke-kun… podrias… ¿podrías dejarlos hablar tan solo unos minutos?"- pide la rubia –"Te juro que no les quitan mucho tiempo de su entrenamiento"-

El pelinegro pareció pensárselo. Ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su hiperactivo compañero solo por lo que había sucedido hacía ya unas semanas. Aun cuando el lo discutió con el usurantokachi (considerando que lo suyo no es hablar hizo un gran esfuerzo) no consiguió ningún cambio real. Cosa que le irrito, aun cuando no lo admitiera.

-"Naruto... dejame explicarme..."-

-"Creo que ya se todo lo que debía y mas. Deja las cosas así, Haruno"-

Y ese fue el golpe mas duro para la pelirrosa. Jamás le había dicho por su apellido… y mucho menos hablado en ese tono. Sabia que no lo tendría fácil, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Después de ver como Ino se alejaba jalando consigo al pelinegro y le mando una señal de victoria, suspiro, nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar. Por su parte, Naruto más bien parecía aburrido con la situación; Sakura observo sus zafiros, decepcionándose al verlos sin aquel característico brillo que siempre le brindaban, en especial a ella.

-"Naruto… yo…"-

-"Estoy esperando tu explicación. Y sin rodeos"-

-"Yo venia a disculparme por lo sucedido… no lo decía en serio… solo quería que Sasuke-kun me prestara atención, y que aceptara mis sentimientos"-

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver? Lo creas o no, tus palabras realmente me ofendieron. Creí que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, finalmente me tendrías algo de consideración. Pero veo que me equivoque. Yo nunca he dejado de ser una molestia, una plaga en tu vida"-

-"No lo consideres así, onegai. No estaba pensando, yo me sentía… desesperada, porque tu me diste a entender que al traerlo de vuelta, podía tener una oportunidad con el"-

-"¿Al menos sabes lo que eso representaba?"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?..."-

-"Que simplemente me hubiera negado, pero no, ahí va el estúpido come ramen, deseoso de ver una vez mas la hermosa sonrisa de la persona a la que mas aprecia. Yo sacrifique todo por ti, y no tengo ninguna especie de reconocimiento"-

-"Claro que la tienes, y yo te aprecio por tu amistad…"-

-"¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste!"- grita desesperado –"Traje a Sasuke… a sabiendas de que lo intentarías conquistar, yo renunciaría a ti… jamás podría superarlo, pero tu serias feliz, no necesitaba mas. Pero me entero mis esfuerzos no significaron nada, el teme esta aquí y ya. Ya me canse de estar en tu posición"-

-"¿Mi posición?... en serio, naruto, perdoname. Yo no se porque... debí haber tenido mas consideración contigo… te lastime, y me siento fatal por ello"-

-"Como evitarlo. Sasuke te rechaza y te trata peor que a un perro, y tú, en desquite, vengas y me tratas de la misma manera. Cuando el te ofendía yo iba en tu defensa ¿y tu que hacías?, enojarte por considerarme un entrometido. No puedo entender como no lo vi antes"-

-"Fácil. Tú no eres así, no eres rencoroso. Tienes el corazón más puro que he conocido. Es por eso que no me… no te merezco de ninguna manera. Todo lo que dijiste, es cierto. Y me disculpo por todo ello. Este tiempo que estuviste lejos de mí, me di cuenta de lo que representas para mí, y lo valiosa que es tu presencia y amistad. Tu eres quien siempre ha logrado sacarme una sonrisa en los momentos mas duros, y eres mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles, eres muy importante para mi"- extiende su mano –"Y quiero volver a empezar, deseo conocerte bien, Uzumaki Naruto"-

Este observa su mano, dudoso. Si lo permitía, sabia que tarde o temprano, seria el único herido otra vez. Pero no podía negar que se sentía terrible por la manera en la que le había hablado, y de cómo la había hecho a un lado… igual que… se sacudió esos pensamientos. Ella siempre, a pesar de todo, seguiría siendo su querida Sakura-chan. No importaba quien o quienes le intentaran hacer cambiar de opinión.

-"Yo también me disculpo. No debí ser tan rudo contigo"- estrecha su mano –"Tomodachi"-

Ella lo jala un poco más, con la intención de rozar sus labios. A lo que el rubio no opuso resistencia. Habían olvidado por completo a los dos chicos que se encontraban entre los árboles. Quienes miraban atónitos la escena.

-"Creo que adiós al entrenamiento"- se burla la rubia.

-"Por lo menos ya no tendré que soportarlos con esas caras tan melancólicas o enojadas que me sacan de quicio"- argumenta Sasuke.

-"Si, pero ahora tendrás que lidiar con Naruto, quien no dejara de decir 'Sakura-chan esto' 'Sakura-chan lo otro' o también 'cuanto quiero a Sakura-chan' jajajajajajaja"-

Uchiha no pudo evitar palidecer ante el comentario de su amiga. En todo tenia razón. No había más opción, debía retirarse del equipo de Naruto.

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Tal y como lo había dicho, mi querida Sakura-chan, estuvo conmigo en todo momento, llego al grado de interpretar cada gesto y movimiento mío, finalmente comenzaba a comprender como era mi vida, como era yo… y ambos estábamos felices de estar juntos, sobre todo yo. Aun hay secretos que le oculto, pero no es necesario que los sepa… de momento. Todo dependerá de esta noche.

_**-"Ya decía yo, mocoso. Tu no eres ningún santo"-**_

_-"Pues tu no eres quien para decirme"- respondo enojado._

_**-"Ya, me vas a decir que esos sueños que nos mantienen tan entretenidos a los dos es porque estas pensando en la paz mundial y la cura de todos los males del universo ¿eh?"-**_

_-"¡¿Qué haces de entrometido en mis sueños?!!"-_

_**-"No ha habido buenas misiones y hay que buscar algo con que entretenerse"-**_

_-"Si serás… esos son asuntos míos"- finalmente pierdo mi temple –"Lo que yo piense y sueñe con ella no te importa"-_

_**-"Claro que si. Comparto el cuerpo y tengo derecho. Además, déjame decirte que en definitiva, eres un caso lamentable. Deja que te enseñe como se debe de atender a una mujer en la cama… como había dicho, no eres un santo, pero eres tan infantil con esos sueños... hay posiciones mejores y yo podría…"-**_

_-"¡Callate, peluche de feria!!! No soy tan depravado como tu o Ero-sennin"-_

_**-"Y a eso se debe tu poco rendimiento en sueños. Me sorprende que no aprendieras, aunque sea un poquito de el"-**_

-"¿Naruto-kun?"-

La voz de Sakura me regresa a la realidad. Diablos, puedo notar como se me agolpa la sangre en la cara y en otro punto también. Kami, esto no es bueno. Ella se acerca y me sonríe con ternura.

-"Parece que estas bien. ¿Porque no mejor nos vamos?"-

Bien podría ser mi imaginación dándome una mala jugada, pero podía notar la voz de Sakura tan sensual… y seductora, en definitiva, algo grande vendría. Saco todo el dinero de mi Gama-chan y la saco casi a rastras.

_**-"Ve a por ella chico, esta noche es tuya"-**_

_-"Si, pero tu quedas como buen zorro, dentro de tu jaula y lejos de la diversión"-_

_**-"¡Maldito traidor!!!"-**_

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, ya se podía sentir el deseo en el ambiente. Me aseguraría de que nada ni nadie interrumpieran mi diversión.

A/N: Y sale un honesto de Naruto-kun. Creo que no me quedo muy bien, pero ni modo, me gusto, aunque pienso seriamente una continuación… bueno ya veremos. Ja ne!!


End file.
